Duck Dodgers (TV series)
Duck Dodgers is an American animated television series, based on the classic cartoon short Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century, produced by Warner Bros. Animation from 2003 to 2005. The series aired on Cartoon Network and starred Daffy Duck as the titular character. It currently airs in reruns on Cartoon Network's sister network, Boomerang. On 12 May 2007, telecasts started on Nova Television in Bulgaria. Concept Though primarily based around the original Duck Dodgers short (which is also set in the "24½th" century, or roughly 2350 AD), the series has also taken many visual and thematic cues from other Looney Tunes shorts unrelated to the Dodgers character and its science fiction premise. Many other familiar characters from the Looney Tunes pantheon are featured in the series, often given traits to fit within Duck Dodgers's own universe. For example, Yosemite Sam becomes "K'chutha Sa'am," a parody of Klingons in Star Trek, Elmer Fudd becomes a parasitic mind-altering alien disease known as "The Fudd" (a combination of of The Flood and The Borg), Witch Hazel was Leezah the Witch in one episode, Count Blood Count was Count Muerte in two episodes, and Wile E. Coyote was a Predator-like alien hunter in one episode where Martian Commander X-2 and K-9 were hunting. Nasty Canasta, Taz, Rocky and Mugsy, and The Crusher also made appearances on this series. In a two-part episode, The Shropshire Slasher appears as a convict named the Andromeda Annihilator. In addition to these pop culture references, the show's theme (arranged by The Flaming Lips) is sung by Tom Jones in a style reminiscent of Jones' performance of the theme from the James Bond film Thunderball. Jones also appeared in caricature form in the second season episode "Talent Show A Go-Go," to sing his signature song, "It's Not Unusual." The episode "In Space, No One Can Hear You Rock" featured Dave Mustaine of heavy metal band Megadeth, and the band performed "Back in the Day." Duck Dodgers was nominated in 2004 Annie Award for Outstanding Achievement in an Animated Television Production Produced For Children, Music in an Animated Television Production, Production Design in an Animated Television Production, and Voice Acting in an Animated Television Production. It won the Annie award for 2004 for Music in an Animated Television Production, music by Robert J. Kral. It was also nominated for a Daytime Emmy Award in the category of SPECIAL CLASS ANIMATED PROGRAM in 2004 and again in 2005. This series ended production in 2005 after its third season. Episodes Season 1 # The Trial of Duck Dodgers / Big Bug Mamas # The Fowl Friend / The Fast & the Feathery # Duck Deception / The Spy Who Didn't Love Me # Duck Codgers / Where's Baby Smarty Pants # I'm Going To Get You Fat Sucka / Detained Duck # K-9 Kaddy / Pig of Action # Shiver Me Dodgers # They Stole Dodgers' Brain / The Wrath of Canasta # The Green Loontern # Quarterback Quack / To Love a Duck # Hooray for Hollywood Planet # The Queen Is Wild / Back to the Academy # Enemy Yours / Duck Departure Season 2 # Pig Planet # Invictus Interruptus / Pet Peeved # The Menace of Maninsuit / K-9 Quarry # Talent Show A Go-Go / The Love of a Father # The New Cadet / The Love Duck # The Fudd # The Mark of Xero / I See Duck People # Deathmatch Duck / Deconstructing Dodgers # M.M.O.R.P.D. / Old McDodgers # Diva Delivery / Castle High # Surf the Stars / Samurai Quack # Of Course You Know This Means War and Peace (Part 1) # Of Course You Know This Means War and Peace (Part 2) Season 3 # Till Doom Do Us Part # Villainstruck / Just the Two of Us # The Kids Are All Wrong / Win, Lose or Duck # Boar to Be Riled / Clean Bill of Health # The Best of Captains, the Worst of Captains / That's Lifomatica # Diamond Boogie / Corporate Pigfall # The Six Wazillion Dollar Duck # Too Close for Combat / The Fins of War # Good Duck Hunting / Consumption Overruled # A Lame Duck Mind # Master & Disaster / All in the Crime Family # In Space, No One Can Hear You Rock / Ridealong Calamity # Bonafide Heroes Voice cast * Joe Alaskey – (Daffy Duck as) Duck Dodgers, (Marvin the Martian as) Martian Commander X-2, Beaky Buzzard, Drake Darkstar, Hubie and Bertie, Rocky, Muttley * Bob Bergen – (Porky Pig as) the Eager, Young Space Cadet * Michael Dorn – The Martian Centurion Robots, Captain Long, Klunkin Warrior * Tia Carrere – The Martian Queen * Richard McGonagle – Dr. I.Q. Hi * John O'Hurley – Captain Star Johnson Home media Warner Home Video released Duck Dodgers – The Complete First Season: Dark Side of the Duck to DVD on February 19, 2013, and Duck Dodgers – The Complete Second Season: Deep Space Duck on July 23, 2013. External links * Wikipedia * IMDb * TVTropes Category:Browse Category:Media Category:2020